


My Pleasure

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender fluid reader, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Non binary Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Loki offers the reader some comfort after a difficult day.





	My Pleasure

Loki knocked on your door, unable to walk past when the sound of your tears falling filled the corridor. Normally, Loki wouldn’t have bothered stopping but it was the near silent, utterly pathetic nature of your weeping that stopped them in their tracks. Fingers curling around the slightly ajar door, prepared to step inside if you so desired, Loki asked, “Y/N? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Loki.”

That was it. All they needed to hear. Confirmation that you were alright to absolve them of any responsibility of acting. But it didn’t take the god/goddess of lies to realise that you weren’t being truthful. Anyone with half a brain, even the fuzzy raccoon that came to visit time and again with Thor and his band of idiot friends, would have seen it.

All Loki had to do was keep walking. One foot in front of the other. Hel, they could teleport out of here this instant and be done with it. It would be so easy but Loki just couldn’t do it. Not when you sounded so helpless. Plus you were, on occasion, a friend to Loki, too, and they didn’t want to deal with the guilt of leaving a companion to cry alone.

With a sigh, Loki pushed open the door and crossed your room. They made themselves comfortable against the wall, arms folded across their chest as they looked down at the bundle of sheets and blankets inside of which you were hiding. It truly was a pathetic sight and yet Loki couldn’t bring themself to leave. “Talk to me, Y/N. I shall not leave until you speak your woes.”

“Please leave me alone, Loki.”

There it was again. That annoying feeling gnawing at Loki’s chest. Concern. It made them want to comfort you, to hunt down and tear apart whatever monster had dared to hurt you this way. Perching on the edge of the bed, Loki awkwardly reached for your shoulder and asked, “Who upset you?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It clearly does. Stop being stubborn and answer me properly.”

You gave no answer so Loki had no choice but to pull the covers back and release you from your self made prison. Straight away, Loki was struck by just how terrible you looked. Dried tear tracks lined your cheeks. Your eyes were bloodshot, wet with unshed tears, and your bottom lip bled from where you’d chewed it to oblivion.

Softening at the sight, Loki propped a cushion against the headboard of your bed and sat you upright. “What has caused your pain?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Y/N…”

Whether because you were scared into speaking by their warning or you had simply had enough of holding it in, you finally answered Loki’s question. The words came out as a constant, breathless stream. “I went out for lunch today with some friends and they didn’t have a family toilet so I went to use the female one only to be told I couldn’t because last week one of the waitresses saw me use the men’s and they said I was some kind of freak.”

“I don’t understand.”

You met Loki’s gaze, for some reason calmed by the intense, steady nature of their stare, and took a breath to calm yourself. “My gender I.D. fluctuates. Sometimes I am male, sometimes I am female and others I am neither.”

Loki waved their hand in the air. “No, I knew that already. I am the same way. That I understand.”

For the first time you seemed to notice Loki’s more feminine form. In your defence, you’d been hidden under a blanket or wiping your eyes for almost the entire time they were here in your room. Most people didn’t notice anyway. If they did, they had all learned to either not comment or simply adjust their preconceptions and accept Loki’s true self.

Today, Loki’s hair was longer, figure slightly slimmer but other than that there was nothing drastically different about the Asgardian. They still wore their signature black jacket and green shirt and Loki took care to do their makeup perfectly no matter how they presented. The changes were subtle but there if you looked.

Patting your leg, moving you over so that they could sit beside you on the small mattress, Loki said, “What I don’t understand is why someone would assume to know your gender better than you?”

You just shrugged. Not a very helpful response for the Asgardian but then they’d come to realise that humans were rarely as forthcoming with their feelings as they’d been led to believe.

“Well, the fool’s opinion doesn’t matter.”

“It does, though!” You exclaimed. “I have to live by their rules. I can’t shapeshift like you. I can’t change my body to fit into their moulds.”

“If you could, would it make your existence any easier? The ignorant would still put down what they do not understand. You can only be yourself, Y/N. No one else’s opinion matters.”

“You said that already.”

“Because it’s the truth. There are some who will never respect you, Y/N. It is all we can do to respect our true selves when they do not.”

“Thank you, Loki. You’re a good friend.”

The warm tightness in their chest was now not entirely unpleasant. In fact, Loki might even have gone so far to say that it was something they might want to experience again. That maybe their brother had been right after all - Norns forbid - and the rewards of being a satisfactory friend was worth the effort.

Seeking the warm feelings again - because the sensation had been pleasant and not because they cared about you, obviously - Loki said, “You should take me to this place so that I may express my opinion to that rude ignorant.”

“You don’t need to do that, Loki.”

“But Y/N, it would be my pleasure.”

You visibly tussled with the idea, well aware that Loki’s style of confrontation was not so harmless as a frank conversation. However a familiar glean soon began to shine in your eyes and Loki knew you were on board. “Give him hell.”


End file.
